Troubled Hearts
by Nina Matthews
Summary: *Yaoi* (obivously) Heero and Duo are having problems with their relationship, will they overcome it? Relena bashing!! ~_~, lemony goodness to come in later chapters!!


Disclaimer- I don't own Gw or any of it's characters. I've really been getting lazy with my disclaimers, it's kind of a bad habit I guess. I really don't see why they're so important, I mean it's not like the big time owners of Gundam Wing and Sunrise are looking at every single fan fic checking for disclaimers. Sorry, I'm ranting. You probably want me to get on with it. Don't forget to R&R! My next rant will be longer if you don't! ~Nina Matthews~  
  
Chapter 1 The Introduction  
  
"Duo, can you hand me that wrench?" questioned Hilde, from underneath a rusty car. All he could see was her white legs smeared with grease and an outstretched black hand.  
"I could, but then I would be helpful," he teased, twirling the wrench between his fingers. It was a fine piece of titanium, the strongest of it's kind. It sure did cost a fortune, but it was pretty useful, Duo thought to himself.  
"I swear to God, Duo, if you don't give me that damn wrench..." threatened Hilde. Her voice sounded muffled.  
He got serious and walked over to the car. "What did I tell you about using the name of God in vain," Duo warned her, holding the wrench just out of her reach.  
There was an annoyed grunt from underneath the car and a relunctent rolling of wheels as Hilde slid out from underneath. "Not to do it," she replied, smiling at him flirtatiously.  
Duo shook my head. All day she hit on him, never picking up on even the most obvious hints that he don't swing that direction. They could be friends, but never more. "Get back to work," he scolded, handing her the wrench. Her graceful fingers wrapped around it and 'accidently' brushed Duo's.  
Strong and cool, Duo briefly wondered what her fingers would feel like on the back of his neck or...Shaking his head, he drew back quickly. That thought had never came to him before, ever. She always tried to touch his hand or any part of him. Duo always just pulled her hand away and gave her that 'don't even try it' look.  
"You okay?" asked Hilde, looking truly concerned.  
"Yeah, fine," he responded. There was only one person he could talk to right now. "I'll be right back Hilde. I forget I had to make a call,"  
"All right," she answered, still sounding hurt. He didn't care. This was serious, not just some fun and games at work. What if he wasn't gay anymore? Did things like that ever happen? You've been gay as a fox all your life and all of a sudden you just stop? Duo tried to brush it off. It was just one thought, weird thoughts came to him all the time. Maybe he didn't have to make the phone call.  
Despite his inward reassurances, Duo still found himself dialing up Relena's number. Over the past two years they had gotten pretty close. To think that never would have occurred if Heero hadn't told he was gay. Duo laughed, still remembering that day....  
  
~One Year Ago~  
"Do you think she'll be mad?" Heero questioned, looking up into Duo's eyes hopefully.  
"I don't see why she wouldn't! The girl's been crushing on you forever!" answered Duo, with a laugh.  
"This is serious Duo! You never take anything seriously!" protested Heero, turned away from him.  
"That's not true!" he had protested, wrapping his arm around him, and pulling him closer. Heero still wasn't warming out. "I take you seriously," Duo had quickly added.  
Heero turned and smiled. He kissed him lightly before asking, "So you'll be there when I tell her?"  
Duo paled. He imagined Relena would get pretty violent. Maybe even lethally so. If Heero's lover was there that wouldn't remedy the situation at all. "If you want." Duo managed.  
Heero's expression brightened. "Good. I'm telling her tomorrow. I invited her to dinner."  
That night had been a slow one. The day even slower. Duo kept dreading the moment when Relena would be looking into Heero's eyes and then the pilot saying, "We need to talk."  
Relena would probably think Heero wanted to get married or something.. Duo's thoughts had been pushed aside when Heero came at six o'clock to pick him up. Heero squeesed Duo's hand and then they walked in to the cafe together. Relena was sitting at table for two, already sipping on a double expresso.  
Duo had wanted to close his eyes and run. He remebered thinking she would be hyper and pissed. Not a good combo.  
She had looked up then, and smiled. A look of understanding washed over her for a moment, but her smile still stayed on.  
Duo had hoped she wasn't still in shock.  
"Hey Relena," Heero greeted, and Duo had known his partner was nervous.  
"Hey," Duo had chimed in, releasing Heero's hand. Heero had sat down in the chair waiting for him.  
"I'll tell the waiter when he comes by to get you a seat," Relena had suggested. Duo stared in amazement at her.Still in shock he had thought.  
"So how's your day been?" Heero had asked.  
"Oh, the usual. I had a few conferences this morning and then a press thing this afternoon. I'm so glad I could get away for dinner," There had been no accusations in her tone. Just the same old Relena. Duo had still been shocked.  
"Me too," Heero answered.  
"Me three," Duo had added. Relena had given him no disapproving look. She smiled and nodded.  
"It must be good for you guys to get out. Have you been to the name bar in the East Side? 'The Fox Den'? Quatre recommended it." she had responded. Duo and Heero had exchanged a look. They had never expected that from Relena, even in their 'best case scenerios'.  
  
~Now~  
"Relena Peacecraft's office. How may I help you?" her secretary answered.  
"Linda, it's Duo. Is Relena available?" he requested.  
"Oh hello Duo. I didn't recongize you. Relena's got a break now, so she'll be able to talk.Let me connect you," her secretary returned, cheerfully.  
"Thanks Linda," he said. Duo began tapping his office pen rapidly on his desk. While waiting he glanced around the small office he and Hilde shared. It was cluttered as usual, paperwork all over the place, the file cabinet hanging open. Typical bio-hazardous liquid on the floor. Same as always.  
"Hey Duo," Relena's voice sounded.  
"Hey Princess." Duo teased in return. He felt at ease already.  
"So what's up? Anything wrong?" she asked.  
"Well," Duo stalled, abadoning his penicl tapping and putting a hand behind his head.  
"It's not Heero is it? Nothing's wrong with you two?" her question immediately replied.  
"Oh no. Everything's great with Heero. It's me that's the problem," he launched right into his reason for calling. He explained how Hilde had touched him and his complete thought that he had not even wanted to think of.  
Relena paused for a second."Sounds like Hilde." she laughed.  
"Do you think it means anything?" Duo questioned.  
"Probably not. You have to allow for those sort of things to happen. It's just one thought..."  
Duo, without meaning to, had tuned her out. He wondered what she had on. Was it that Verace pant suit with the low cut top or maybe the Vermani business suit in powder blue. That always brought out the aquamarine color in her eyes. He had always wondered how Heero had kept straight for so long, maybe Relena was the answer....  
"You still there, Duo?"the latter teased.  
"Yeah." Duo snapped back into reality.  
"So are you going to be okay?" Relena checked.  
Probably biting her fingernail again, Duo thought. He hated how she did that. Her nails were so beautiful before that habit kicked in.  
"I'll be fine," he mummured.  
"Okay. I have to go. Call me tomorrow." with that Relena hung up. Duo could not release the phone. The thoughts kept swarming his head. Maybe he just needed to see Heero.He hadn't come over last night, Duo realized. Maybe this was all just seperation anixety. Duo rapidly called up Heero. He knew Heero would be mad that he disturbed him at work. He still wasn't exactly Elton John at the police station.  
"Heero Yuy speaking," Heero's voice said.  
"Hey snuffles," Duo greeted. That was Duo's petname for him.  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that at work!" Heero's voice became softer as he answered.  
"Couldn't resist. We still on for dinner tonight?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah. My house. Eight o'clock, just as planned." Heero's voice was barely audible.  
"Alright. See you then snuffles." Duo laughed and hung up. He could hear one of Heero's colleagues ask him who he was talking too. Already Duo felt better. Just seperation anixety he tried to reassure himself. Everything would be okay by tonight. He slicked back his hair and sucked in a deep breath. Work and Hilde were waiting.  
  
~That's it for now! Thanks for reading!~ 


End file.
